As The Snow Falls
by RandallFanOne
Summary: Monsters Inc. Christmas Special. All seems to go well this Christmas day at Monsters Inc., but what goes on behind the scenes with Randall Boggs? OneShot


In honor of the New Year and Christmas day. It is me! I have returned!...if only for a bit

To prove I am not dead, and prove that I can do a Christmas Special in two days -, I have posted this little segment Christmas Special

Now I admit to myself it is NO WAY as good as Lil' Bandit's prime-gold special, as mine sorta has a more serious than funny tone. But in any case, here's my work

I might be coming back to Fanfiction come this new year. And if so, bringing with me the awaited chapters Randall's as well

So sit back and enjoy the holiday season

The Monsters Inc. Christmas Special

Today was seemed like any other day. The temperature was low. Snow was falling outside the window. The world, or at least half of it, grew to become slightly more peaceful. What made this day so special, nobody really knew. But they never really did question. This special day was known as Christmas. The day in when the snow would fall, seeming to take the anger and frustration out of people, and the feeling of good will replacing it. For reasons few knew, Christmas was the day of giving gifts. Maybe it was to celebrate the coming New Year? Or perhaps something similar to Thanksgiving? Nobody knew. Sure. Humans knew the ways of Christmas...but Monsters on the other hand...

(NS)

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Sulley groaned a bit, feeling his bed shuffle up and down. When he cracked open an eye as best he could, he could see the reason for the disturbance was Mike jumping on his bed like an excited kid. As soon as he noticed his buddy was, somewhat, awake, Mike brought his large eye close to Sulley's. "WAKE UP!". And with that Mike jumped off, quickly scuttling off from Sulley's sight.

Turning over, he rubbed his shut eye. The one that cracked open peered out the nearby window. It was snowing, and some of the glass had been frosted, but it was morning. A moment of looking was broken when the rustle of paper was heard. Turning his head, Sulley gave a disappointed glance at Mike, who was fumbling at the presents under the rather smaller tree. He instantly got up. "MIKE!" he said with disappointed enthusiasm.

Mike just turned with a pointed finger. "Ah ah...now Sul! I obeyed the rules this time...no sneaking up at night...no replacing the real presents with fakes...".

"No more using those X-Ray specs given with the comics?" Sulley added with a raised brow.

"...Well they didn't work and I want my $4.95 back..." Mike retorted after a moment, then going back to the present wrapped in blue paper. That was, before Sulley reached over with a giant hand and snatched it. He held it high as Mike tried to grab it back, going so far as to crawl half up Sulley, but stopped.

"We go to work today Mike...gift exchange REMEMBER?" Sullley reminded.

Mike rolled his big eye. "So whaaaat?"

"You've waited a month...will a few hours be any harder?"

"Depends on how long your gonna hide that gift..." Mike said, crossing his arms.

Sulley rolled his eyes, grabbing the other few gifts for the exchange, as well as those out of goodwill. Mike's of course, the one Mike got for him. Sulley shook the small box for a moment, then grabbed the others. One for Celia, one for Mr. Waternoose, and...

Sulley took up the small rectangular box with a red ribbon around to hold it together. He wasn't exactly sure WHAT to get, so he simply picked something rather decent at random and hopped it would work. Mike noticed the box, as it was the only one in Sulley's free hand.

"Whoa whoa time OUT..." Mike said, giving the international hand gesture for it. His eye looked over each present. "Mine...smootsiepoo's...oh Sul..." Mike groaned, turning and taking a few steps. "You were not actually thinking of getting something for HIM!?". Sulley just gave Mike the simple "what are you talking about?" stare, with a tad of annoyance.

"Mike...gift exchange means random remember?"

Mike lowered his eyes, shaking a head, seeming disappointed. "Sul...you got the title...what...a few weeks ago...and I heh...know ya want to give the losing team something for their troubles but..."

"MIKE?!"

"What???"

Sulley shook his head. "Maybe you just need to get into the spirit this year Mike..."

"Oh I got plenty of spirit...it's Lizard Boy that needs it..."

"Maybe..." Sulley started. "And if so...that's what this is for..." Sulley said, gesturing the box in his hand. Mike seemed finished, just still having the slightly shocked look on his face. With a sigh, Sulley gave the presents another heave to help his stamina. "Now come on...we've got a party to get to..." he said, trying to creep a smile up to loosen the tension...Mike wasn't phased. Still with the failing smile, Sulley started out, Mike following behind him, giving a disgusted look at the tag on the present.

From: Sulley

To Randall

(NS)

It was cold outside. Touching the glass of a window would bring the chill to your hand. To most people, snow was a fascinating sight. Maybe it was due to the time of year. Or the simple innocence of the color white. But to some snow was just what it was. Cold. Not simply in the temperature sense, but from a persons view. The snow chilled your whole body. Turning your limbs numb and making your heart steadily decline. Reminding you that it could hurt you in a variety of ways...  
(NS)

Randall starred out the window of his apartment, watching the snow fall. There wasn't anger or frustration on his face. No disgust or vile. Seemed to be little to no emotion at all really. His fronds were relaxed, his mouth closed, his eyes watching as each apparent snowflake made it's fall. In some ways, he was lost in another world. One either his own, or created, nobody could tell.

A few citizens passed by across the street, and Randall took small heed of their intrusion of his view. A couple. A kid and an elderly monster. There were three kids outside one of the houses, throwing snow balls at soda cans they placed up early. When Randall took slight interest, he wondered. Perhaps it was practice for next year, or a game that would take place later that day. After a few moments of watching, Randall decided he didn't relatively care what they were doing anymore.

Turning, though keeping his stare emotionless, he sat down, mostly in a skewed N shape, on his bed, looking down and placing both sets of hands together. He didn't really know how to react to Christmas really. His early life didn't have much Christmas joy. Later on, he got a brief taste of what it meant. But now he didn't know. Since working at M.I. the past few years, people had always told him to get into the holiday spirit. That confused him. What did that really MEAN? What IS the holiday spirit? What IS the holiday spirit for him? What Christmas was best known for was the joy of giving each other gifts.

_"What's the use of that for someone who had everything taken from them..." _Randall averted his eyes to the window again. It was so confusing. _"What's the use of this holiday if you have no joy to give?"_

Giving a sigh, Randall looked over to the, surprisingly, well wrapped present to the side. His thoughts on Christmas were shrouded for the time being as he remembered the Gift Exchange and party at M.I. It wasn't enough that he decided to be one of the required Scarers for the Christmas work day, but it was going over the top to be forced into Gift Exchanging with another employee. But what REALLY cut the cheese was WHO'S name he picked out of the Santa hat five days ago.

Randall rolled his eyes with a growl, recalling. Jerry came around with the hat of names. Basically had the name of each employee on the Floor. He had been thinking the idea was crock, just something to do with the season of things. He was hoping to get someone he didn't know so he didn't have to THINK of a gift that wouldn't come back to slap him in the face, literally. But as fates have always done to him, Sullivan picked HIS name out of the hat.

Randall scuffed. Sullivan had taken up his Top Scarer record a few weeks before. No big deal really. He would get back on top. But as the days turned into weeks, he was getting a bit sketchy that Sullivan was keeping the position. Of course, for now, Randall was just bidding for the time being, thinking to himself that he was just holding back, or Sullivan was just on a simple luck streak. October probably gave Sullivan the boost to catch up quickly. But nonetheless, Randall knew Sullivan wouldn't be up for long.

Pulling the Christmas thoughts back, and gagging down his thoughts of Sullivan, he got up, snatching the gift up with his lower left hand as he did. Going to the door, he picked up his brown heavy coat. Not a gift. Something he got himself. Once he got it on, he placed the small gift in the pocket of the coat. He was ready to head out, till he forgot his lunch. Scorning himself for forgetting, he headed into the kitchen, approaching the metal pail. He knew the party would have free food. But as with some free foods, no assurance you will always find what you like. Then again, he was thinking of smuggling some favorites to snack on later at night, what's the harm? It's free.

As he grabbed the pail, he noticed his tree in the living room. Lowering the pail to his lower hand, he looked over the tree. It wasn't really tall, about half the size of traditional ones. Randall took a few steps into the living room, looking it over. He didn't really know WHY he had a tree. No presents under it. Not even a card. What was the point?

His eyes drew leftward to the pictures hanging on the wall. _"Maybe some things shouldn't change..."_ he thought. Maybe if anyone cared to know, and Randall allowed, a bit about him, they wouldn't question his confusion on such things as Christmas. If they hadn't known that he had next to no one. That some days he felt dead inside. Maybe Christmas was a moment that reminded him of that. That reminded Randall that he had pieces of himself ripped away. That he had lost the most precious thing of all...

He shook his head, trying to diminish the thoughts and started for the door. He had to leave his personal side for the time. He had to put on his front and at least try to be steady. He bawled his hand for a moment or two, before grasping the knob and heading out.  
(NS)

Monsters Inc. changed during the Christmas season. The enthusiasm of the employees showed in the galley of paper and foil snow flakes hanging from the ceiling in each hall. The cut outs of creatures known as "reindeer", placed once and awhile to the side of each corner. The gallery of red and green colors from clothes to wrapping designs. Various trees brought in by a few employees were spread out with lights. And the various Christmas themed merry covering the company.

Randall didn't really care when he stepped in, both sets of hands jammed into his coat pockets, lunch pail sticking half-way out, and nearly tearing, one of them. He shivered a bit, flicking snow off his tail. Straightening up, he got as far from the entrance till the cold air dissipated. "Brr..." he mumbled with a shiver. Once he started to warm up, he took a look around to see if anything had been added on the last day. Nothing much. Maybe a spare tree or two, but nothing else out of the ordinary.

"Merry Christmas!" one employ said, tipping his hat as he passed. Randall gave a fake, yet convincing smile, then instantly switched back to an annoyed attitude.

Blowing a breath, he started in the direction of the hall leading to his floor. He gave a look over at Celia. She was wearing a festive outfit. Red with a green trim. Randall grimaced at the holiday achievement and started to turn his attention to someone else.

"Oh Randall!"

He forgot to notice he was heading a bit too close to the desk as he went to the hall. Sighing from being noticed he turned, Celia waving him over, slightly, very slightly, annoyed he didn't come over a bit sooner. With a bit of foreboding regret, he did.

"Thought you wouldn't want to be here for the exchange" she said with a smile.

"Finally..." Randall started, flicking his tail. "Someone who agrees with me...". Celia's smile faded.

"Well..." she emphasized. "Someone has their Christmas spirit high today...".

"Pfft..." Randall grunted.

Celia placed her hands to her hips. "You can be grumpy all you want every other day...but tradition has Christmas has none of that...". Her snakes nodded in agreement, one seeming to nod leisurely, as if drunk off eggnog.

"Not like it's a law...and even those aren't very clear ARE they?" Randall retorted, making emphasis at a few eyeing passers-by.

Celia took note if any calls were waiting, then placed the back of her tentacles together, placing her head on them. "Is it because Sulley is Top Scarer instead of you?" she asked. Randall gave a half-shocked look, making Celia smile with a fem-fatale notion.

After a moment, Randall gave a half-hearted, but firm, grin. "So WHAT? He'll be off soon...consider it a..."present" that I'm letting Sullivan and your prized bowling ball stay up...". He then gave his trademark grin. " 'Cause one of my New Years revolutions is to knock him off the top".

Celia kept her smile. "At least your giving something to them..."

"What'd you want anyway?" Randall asked, remembering the point of this little conversation. "I don't have all the time in the world...". He was a bit pleased to see Celia was the one giving a half-shocked, well rather forgetful, look.

"OH! Right...". She dug under the desk and pulled out a green sheet of paper, handing it to him. Randall didn't take it at first.

"Oh wow...green paper...and I didn't get you anything..."

Celia scuffed and he finally took it. "It's the schedule that Mr. Waternoose put up in the locker rooms...of the events going on this year's Christmas...knew you like a few people would only give it a brief look..." she said, adding a rougher tone at the end.

Randall gave the same fake smile before looking at the paper. The Party and Gift Exchange were in bold. Other events included the Locker Cards. As illegal as it was to look in other's Lockers, and damage company property, the Locker Card event was basically attaching letters to someone's locker. Nothing really big. It was like what they did on Valentines Day.

"What else..." he mumbled. Carol Recruiters. A limited amount of people with singing, or in Randall's terms, THINK they can sing, abilities, would go around to each floor and give a song or two. Although they got paid for doing so...

_"Rather be caught dead then sing with a tone-deaf choir..." _he thought. The rest he just skimmed. What was being served for lunch, chocolate contest, one weird one involving the daycare and a reindeer suit, and a few concerning Christmas bonuses.

"So thinkin about taking up any?" Celia asked, breaking his light concentration.

Randall shrugged, taking a step toward the hall. "Oh...". He stopped. "Thanks for the schedule...now I know the event and time..." he started, heading into the hall with Celia smiling. "...and when to avoid them..." Randall mumbled to himself, crumbling the paper and, not finding a trashcan nearby, stuffing it in his pocket.

(NS)

"It's falling it's falling!"

"It wouldn't be if you'd stop trying to catch it..."

Sulley's arms were getting tired from holding the presents up from the walk over to the company. Mike had been trying to grab his the whole time.

"Sulley! Googlybear!" Celia announced. Sulley didn't know how close they were till his stomach hit the desk.

"Hey Smootsiepoo!...Now give me that present Sul!" Mike quickly switched.

"C...Celia" Sulley started, still trying to evade Mike. He set Randall's down and grabbed Celia's, handing it to her.

"Oh Sulley...you shouldn't have..." Celia said. Sulley was about to say something else, but Celia knew right away. "Don't worry...unlike Michael I'll leave it till the exchange...".

"T...Thanks...and for that...". He took Mikes. "Could you hold onto this??" he asked. Celia took it without a reply and Mike instantly went to her.

"Smootsiepoo! You wouldn't let your dear beary bear beg for his present would you?" he asked with devinar.

Celia just starred. "We all have to wait Michael..."

"Wha!?"

Finally able to rest his arms, Sulley put the other presents down, rubbing his arms. "Everyone else come in yet Celia?" Sulley asked.

Celia took a moment to comfort Mike in his defeat before replying. "Umm I think so...Xavier I know came in an hour ago...so did Anderson...Randall came in a few minutes ago...think only a few aren't here yet..."

Sulley nodded a thanks as she went back to Mike. He had a few presents for some of the workers on the Scare Floor. He'd have to put those in his locker and take them after lunch, when the exchange would happen. He would take Mr. Waternoose's with him. Sulley didn't want to intrude on something important just for gift. If Mr. Waternoose would come to the floor, like he did every so often, he would be lucky to give it over.

Grabbing the presents, Sulley started in the direction of the locker rooms. "Putting the presents away for now...see you on the Floor Mike..." he said, heaving the presents.

(NS)

Floor F was decorated in a fashion similar to everyone else's. About 2 trees spanning in the back, a ring of lights around the interior. A few overhead along with the familiar snowflakes. Everyone was dressed in holiday suits and drinking complimentary sodas from a cylinder ice container, courtesy of the union, and talking amongst each other.

Randall didn't stick around too much. He was a bit amused to see Roz wearing a red and green suit with gold trimming, which conflicted her rather void expressions that would creep even him out. He was thinking of talking with Fungus, but reminded himself that the words "talk" and "Fungus" in the same sentence didn't really mean what it was suppose to mean. So he decided to head to the locker room...

Opening his own locker, he stuck Sullivan's present inside, not wanting to drag it around all day. He figured to keep his coat on. It was a pretty fast trek and heading to the Scare Floor again was basically all he could think of. For a moment he just stood in front of his locker, listening for any noises from anyone else, or pick up on some interesting gossip. Nothing. He was thinking of just giving up and just head back till he heard someone come in. He thought he wouldn't know where they were coming from, but the mere sight of wobbling presents appearing over the string of back lockers more than gave it away.

He was first thinking of being annoyed by the person's holiday spirit. But he opted to holding back a laugh as Sullivan came in holding a gallery of presents in his arms. He held up a hand to his mouth, holding back joy as a few presents fell from the pile. Sullivan managed to free a hand, which started searching for his locker. Once he managed to get a few in, he finally noticed Randall.

"OH!" he said with a bit of a shock, nearly losing the rest of the presents.

After Randall recovered from the initial amusement he finally said something. "SO...I know where your bonuses went..." he said with a chuckle.

Sulley heaved the presents again and continued to store them one by one. "Well now that I get a bit more pay..." he started, placing another in. "I figured to stretch to get everyone something..."

"Chump to the end of the year..." Randall teased, setting his back against the lockers and folding his arms. "Least you get to spend the bonus on something" he mumbled to himself.

Sulley finally shoved the last few in and closed his locker. "Staying for the party tonight Randall?" he asked.

He shrugged. "Pfft...Might as well for the free food...get myself stuffed and head out when I feel like it..."

"Thought you'd want to talk to everyone..."

"There's NOTHING...I want to talk to anyone about..." Randall retorted.

Sulley brought a paw to the back of his neck. "Is it about the Scare Record?"

Randall rolled his whole head, getting off the lockers. "Heck no..." he started. "Just enjoy the title while you can...come the New Year I'm gonna be back up...". He added a grin to the comment.

"I guess..." Sulley replied, again shrugging.

"Just what I'd expect from you..."trainee"..." Randall said, sly and with a slight glare. Sulley gave a sigh, making Randall straighten up. "Just reminding you who taught ya what you know...I suppose I should be greatful I'm a good teacher...for now...". With that, he started his way out.

"Oh...". He stopped. "And I'm not too stubborn...I did get at least SOMETHING for this idiotic gift exchange...". He continued to head out, Sulley giving a light smile.

(NS)

The gift exchange was going to happen after lunch. And after the second session the party would start. While most of the employees headed off to the lunch room, Randall stayed at his station. Fungus had gone off, so he was alone slunk in his chair with a Mon Cola in his upper hands. He had heard some screeching, but it was only Smitty and Needlemen dragging off a trash container. Probably getting a new one for the presents that would be unwrapped later on.

Taking another gulp, he set the drink between his lower set of hands, grabbing a folder and looking through it. He wasn't particularly interested, his eyes just ran over the words, not taking any into consideration. Bored fast, he tossed the folder back onto the table, easing back and looking up at the Scoreboard. Although it wasn't lit up at the time, he could still tell the face graphics and names silhouetted on them. He didn't really mind that Sullivan was ahead. Sure, at first he was shocked. But he figured that once and awhile SOMEONE would catch up, but didn't expect it to be Sullivan. But as the days dragged on, he slowly became more and more angry that he wasn't getting back up again.

Pushing back those thoughts, he brought out less frustrating ones. Looking up at the various snowflake designs, he started thinking on the subject again. He didn't really know how Christmas came to be. Since before he was born. But he guessed getting a gift on his first Christmas made him naive enough to not question why Christmas was what it was. Or simply he didn't care. Randall scorned himself. No...it wasn't because he didn't care. It was because it was confusing. Suppose to be joyous yet...

"Pfft...". He kicked himself off his chair, coming around the desk and leaning against it. He looked at the inside of the soda can, swirling the small amount inside. _"No amount of stuff is gonna help..." _he thought, tossing the can into his station's can and placing all palms on the desk's side. _"Stupid holiday...just an excuse to tell people to be good to one another...what's one out of three hundred and sixty five days?"_.

He just stood there thinking. After a moment, he suppressed the thoughts and decided to grab Sullivan's gift.

(NS)

The Gift Exchange was truly a time that made one feel like their exchanging gifts with their own families. Perhaps it's because, in some ways, those on a Floor were a family.

Most of the scarers appreciated the sentiment from their fellow workers and enjoyed a light chat to get to know each other either a bit more or for the first time. Mike finally got his own gifts, one from Sulley and another from Celia. Sulley was lucky to catch Mr. Waternoose in the lunch room and hand the gift over, his boss glad to receive it. Even Roz got a gift from Celia, though perfume, to others, didn't seem to be her interest. As for Randall...

He was sitting at his station, watching a balanced pen between his upper fingers. Every once and awhile he snapped at someone if he ever lost his balance. He was thinking of calling Sullivan over to get the exchange over with, but figured if the merry dragged on any longer he wouldn't have to worry about it. But as the fates always did, Sullivan managed to get away and come over, a small white box in his hand. Of course like most times, Sullivan didn't speak up first, not knowing how to start. But Randall was more than willing to...though not taking his eyes off his pen.

"'bout time Sullivan..." he started, taking the gift in his lower hands and holding it out. "Here...". Sulley was a bit taken back, but took the gift, holding it for a second before handing out the one he got. Sighing, Randall put the beloved pen down and sat up, taking the box. He brought it up to the side of his face, shaking it.

Sulley undid the wrapping on his gift and took the top off. "W...wow...". Inside was a circular object. Bringing it out, he was still a bit surprised. It looked like a silver pocket watch. Not one of the ordinary ones. It was an old fashion Victorian pocket watch. Sulley was still a bit shocked. He expected something cheap or common. Although he didn't think Randall to be that, he was still surprised. "Thanks Randall..." he said, still holding the watch as Randall grunted.

"Pfft...just a reminder...when I beat you in a few days you better remember the time" he said with a grin. Sulley didn't give a smart look, just smiled. "...Well...lets see...". He started unwrapping his gift. "What the...socks?" he thought out loud, a bit annoyed in the different of gift value. Sulley was about to tell him wrong till Randall brought it out, finding out it was a rather decorative scarf.

"I kinda feel a bit bad..." Sulley said, honest. "Didn't know what to get...but I did know it gets cold outside...see you shivering when you come in so..."

Randall hide the annoyance that he had brought Sullivan a, in some terms, pricier gift. Then again the pocket watch cost a bit less than one would think. Hiding the half with annoyance, Randall looked over the design. It was black with several red and violet designs. He took it fully from the box and tested it along his neck. It was a bit long but fit alright.

"Ah at least it fits and I won't have that cold chill feeling down my spine" he said with a bit annoyance, but Sulley could tell he was lucky in the gift giving.

(NS)

The party was held in the lunch room. The tables were set up against the walls, filled each punch bowls, platters, and several foods brought in, even ones from employees themselves. Everyone was taking grabs at Peterson's Road kill platter. But other than that, the auditorium sound system was bought in to play Christmas music. Every employee was dressed in garbs and clothes featuring the holiday season. Chatting with friends, eggnog, or at least the Mon version of it, chugging, food stuffing, and so many other things.

Sulley was over with Sanderson, both commenting Peterson's supreme cooking skills, or rather, his wife's. He was really waiting for Celia and Mike to come over, though he'd figure Mike would be busy with his new mini stereo. But he was surprised when Celia came in, half dragging Mike, who gave up about half-way. Celia had no apparent gift, though Mike had gotten her two tickets to a New Years-themed Monster Truck show in a few days, which they both enjoyed. After the exchange of words, Mike offered to get Celia some punch, getting Sulley to come with him.

"I'm tellin you Sul...Once Celia has warmed up to me I think she'll qualify for first place!" Mike said, having a bit of trouble reaching the punch bowl.

"I don't think she'd marry in the first year Mike..." Sulley said with a soft smile.

"Yeah well I can wait..."

Sulley rolled his eyes. "Just like you did with a present?"

Mike gave him a blank stare. "Sul...there are SO many differences between waiting for presents and women..." he started, turning back to getting the punch. "One being they want commitment...".

In the end, Sulley had to get the punch for Celia, leaving Mike to the stubborn task of proving he could get a cup on his own. Handing a cup to Celia, Sulley kept watching Mike's efforts. It was amusing he had to admit. He waited a moment before looking around.

"He...where's Randall?" he asked.

Celia shrugged. "Don't know...I think I saw him leave a few minutes after the party started..."

Sulley sighed. He hoped Randall would stick around a bit so he could thank him for the watch again. But he thought. Maybe Randall had other things to do. Maybe he had his own Christmas traditions to do. Maybe he had promises to keep or gifts to buy. Or maybe, simply, he was just spending Christmas with his family...

(NS)

The snow was still falling out the window. The words of famous Christmas specials being shown on T.V. The heater slowly increasing the temperature. And it's occupant...

Randall sat in the chair of the living room, starring at the tree across from him. The gift scarf was wrapped around his neck. His coat was on the rack at the door as he came in. His upper hands were slumped, both holding the underside of a glass with the juice of some fruit that made it taste like wine, though not something with alcohol. The T.V. switched to a choir singing a song, but Randall didn't hear it. He just stared. Starring at no specific Christmas light. No specific orb. No specific decoration. He was just deep in thought.

He swirled the juice and rose up. Heading over to the corner wall, he took off a picture and headed back his seat, sitting again, looking at the picture for a moment. The choir still sung, getting to a high note. After the moment passed, Randall placed the picture to the side, swirling the juice. With a sigh, he held it up at the picture, a half steady grin on his face, which became less steady with the water in his eyes.

"Got through another one brother...". He lowered the glass, looking at this reflection as the water dropped into the juice. "...Got through another one..." he whispered, then took the half full glass in one gulp. After blowing a breath, he set the glass on the floor. Then he turned on his right side, holding his sides with both sets of hands. He wasn't shivering...the warmth of the room...of the season...of this Christmas...just didn't feel like a comfort to him anymore...


End file.
